


hit

by poetroe



Series: Wuko Week 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Terrorists, Wounds, Wuko, Wuko Week, no explicit bodily harm tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetroe/pseuds/poetroe
Summary: Everyone is entitled to their own opinions, of course. And it’s not like Mako loves the prince. But it’s when people turn violent for their self-proclaimed righteous reasons, threatening the person he’s sworn to protect, that Mako becomes angry.Day 2 for Wuko Week: angst
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Series: Wuko Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905655
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	hit

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was angst but to be honest that's not really my thing.....I tried but this ended up being more of fight scene, I tried my best tho !! hope y'all still like it :)

A high-pitched scream from the outer edges of the crowd that’s formed around the entrance of the hotel and Mako knows what is happening immediately. His stomach drops, his adrenaline spikes, and he’s clutching Wu’s arm and pulling him away before the prince even knows what’s happening.

“Mako?” he asks, incredulous. “Let me go, you’re going to crinkle my—” Wu shrieks as the crackle of firebending fills the air, the flames missing him by just a hair. Mako pulls him along, away from the literal line of fire, and towards their Satomobile.

The people who had gathered to either admire Wu or protest his coronation are fleeing the scene in a chaotic and confused fashion, but it helps Mako identify the attackers. In one blink of an eye he identifies three of them, all dressed in black and approaching threateningly.

“Shit,” Mako mutters under his breath. The anti-monarchy factions had become increasingly bold and violent now that Wu’s coronation approaches and, although Mako dislikes engaging them, it’s become a necessary measure to ensure the prince’s safety at this point.

Wu clings to his arm like a child as he marches the both of them forwards as fast as he can; Mako knows the prince must see him as his lifeline, right now. Trying to remain as calm as he can, he puts his arm around Wu’s back and holds him close. It’s high time they get out of here.

“Come on,” he says as he opens the door and pushes Wu inside, “we have to go. _Now_.” After shutting the door, Mako has to crouch to dodge some flying rocks and fires back a couple of shots to the earthbender opposite to him. He grits his teeth.

Everyone is entitled to their own opinions, of course. And it’s not like Mako _loves_ the prince. But it’s when people turn violent for their self-proclaimed righteous reasons, threatening the person he’s sworn to protect, that Mako becomes angry.

Momentarily forgetting all about his plan to get the both of them out of this situation, Mako turns up the heat and starts punching bursts of fire towards the attackers. The muscle memory of countless of pro-bending matches has him light on his feet, ducking a fire whip and a barrage of sharp rocks in quick succession, all the while keeping himself between the attackers and the Satomobile.

He’ll be damned if he lets something happen to Wu. The attacks slowly start to increase in power and intensity, now that the bystanders have fled the scene. A particularly sharp rock hits his abdomen and Mako winces—that’s going to leave bruise. He diverts another one that crashes against the Satomobile and leaves a significant dent in the door. Wu must be scared out of his mind.

He has to finish this, and quickly. Mako notices there’s two more assailants he hadn’t noticed before. He jumps forward, somersaulting and creating a ring of fire with his outstretched leg, directed at the three of them standing closest together. His attack hits, but when it’s one against five, that isn’t enough. The earth below his foot moves sharply just as he lands and Mako grunts in pain as he feels his ankle twist and he falls to his knees. A blast of fire singes the fabric of his jacket and another slab of earth breaks over his back. A water whip hits him across the cheek, stinging hot and when Mako wipes over his face with his hand, it comes away red.

Heavily outnumbered like this, it’s only a matter of time before they get through him and get to Wu. The far-off sound of police sirens doesn’t give him any hope, either—they will get here too late.

This is his last attack. Mustering up all his power, he raises both arms from his kneeling position and slams them down, fists blazing. The fire engulfs him for a moment as he keeps feeding the flames, buying himself some time to get up and stumble back to the Satomobile. Mako makes his way around to the driver’s side, starts the engine and hits the gas before the door has even fallen close.

A deep breath leaves his lungs as Mako’s eyes flit from the road in front of him to his mirrors, making sure those terrorists don’t follow. His gaze catches the prince’s for a moment. Wu looks about the same as before the brawl: disheveled and a little traumatized. For some reason, he looks more worried than when Mako pushed him onto the backseat.

“You can relax,” Mako tells him. “We got away.”

“Mako!” Wu suddenly blurts out. He’s leaning forward in-between the two seats, abruptly entering Mako’s personal space. “You’ve been hit!” He says it with a grave terror in his voice and when Mako glances over to him, he sees tears welling up in the corners of his bright eyes.

“It’s just a scratch,” he says, offhandedly, wiping at the cut. His hand is bright red and Mako flinches. It seems to be bleeding a bit more profusely than before—he puts it out of his mind as he wipes the blood on his already tattered jacket. “I’m fine, seriously,” Mako grumbles, swatting away Wu’s hands.

A sharp stab of pain reminds him of the blooming bruise on his stomach. He can feel Wu’s burning gaze on him as he shrugs off the jacket and lifts up the shirt he’s wearing underneath. The prince’s sharp intake of breath already tells him how bad it looks. The skin where the point of the rock hit him is a deep purple, about the size of the palm of his hand, the skin around it a tender pink and yellow.

“Ouch,” Wu breathes. Mako lets his shirt fall and turns his eyes back on the road.

“Don’t worry,” he tells Wu, trying for a reassuring smile. He can taste the blood from the cut in his mouth, bitter and metallic. “I’ll live.”

Then his abdomen cramps painfully. Mako groans, his body moving on its own as he lets go of the steering wheel and clutches his stomach, his fingers clutched in the fabric of his shirt. Too late, he realizes that was the wrong move—he can feel the car turning, his foot still too solid on the gas, he can’t pull away—Wu’s eyes grow big for an instant, his jaw dropped.

An amazing crash, then it all turns to black.

**Author's Note:**

> and then mako wakes up in the hospital with wu by his side having fallen asleep in a chair while holding his hand :) thank u for reading and see ya tomorrow for some good ol fashioned FLUFF


End file.
